She loves me
by Bound for You
Summary: Sonny leaves and Chad is down. Song Fic. Where are you now? the summer set


_**This is my first song fic so go easy on me the song is Where are You Now? by The Summer Set. I don't own SWAC. REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**(sonny)**_

_I've been staying awake in the front seat for days_

_Let the wheel turn and take me away_

I had to go, he didn't need this and neither did I. I was going back to Wisconsin and that would take me about a day and a half non stop.I knew it would feel like days by three A.M. I was just going to let the wheel take me away from all of this pain I was feeling. That was that okay? No, I wanted him back, but the sad part was that I could not turn back.

(**Chad)**

_Oh, the truth I must tell_

_Is I'm lonely as hell_

_Still looking for myself_

I have to admit, I am lonly. After she left, well my life wasn't the same at all not one bit. I ad no one else my parents are dead and she is gone. Everyone thinks I am the reason so they have abandoned my. Can't they see I am a wreck to? Can't they see that you leaving is the worse thing that has ever happened to me? Apperently not. The really sad part came out now, before I could act mean and no one would care, but after we came together, well I showed the real me. Now that your gone will he still excist?

_It rains all day when you're not around_

Its been three weeks since she left and all it has done is rained and rained. Like when she left she took the sun with her. It was for the best though, cause one day, a week after she left, it was sunny and I broke down crying in the street, so I really can't say and it a bad thing.

_And I'm trying my best to come clean with the clouds_

_They follow me around_

They have been telling me to come clean, that I need to admit this was all my fault and that I miss her. I can't though saying I miss her is also like saying that I don't think she will ever come back, and I pray that she will everyday. To come clean to these clouds that have been stalking me since she left. I was going to propose and she didn't want to because she has a fear of commitment. So yes it was my fault she left, but it isn't like I planned on it. I would never plan on hurting her.

_I'll dance 'till the rain comes down_

I had been dancing, a dance instructor for little kids was my job. I was happy with it, no one knew who I was again I was invisable. Me being back in town was less new than this drought we have been was like when I left I took all the sunshine with me.

_Stuck in the sand with the waves at my feet_

_And I wish you'd come crash into me_

_'Cause where you are is where I wanna be now_

_Where are you now?_

I watch the ocean, the waves hit my feet, the rain had stopped a few months ago. Today was the anniverery of Sonny's run away date. I wish she would come up and tackle me like the old times, but it would never happen, ever. I just wanted to be with her, where ever she was? Where was she? Probably in London, shopping a fliting with the brittish boys, like that youtuber she likes so much Charlie McDonnel (**A/N :) **) or in Mexico tanning and helping other, or possibly in her hometown soaking up the midwest wind and farming like she used to. I would rather be in any of these places than without her. I knew that If I ever saw her again I would make sure she knew I never forgot about her.

**(Sonny)**

_And I know I'm not perfect but what the hell_

_Do you think of me now?_

_Do you think of me now?_

It was exactly one year since I had left Hollywood and Tweenweekly TV was doing a speacial on me. Everyone was critisizing me saying that I shouldn't have left and that It was wrong. People I am not perfect, what the hell, really I left big woop you would to if your boyfriend asked you to marry him on the anniversery of your dad walking out on you. Only one opinion on me mattered anymore and that was Chad's, but when I ran away so did he, but from fame, he couldn't take it. I still wondered about what he thought about me.

_They say that love is for the patient_

_Gotta plan for being restless for now_

Love was for the patient and me nor Chad were ready to betogether we were young and out there. So for now I just plan on never sleeping again, partying with my friends and all that. The only problem was I had no friends and I was only wreckless when I saw Chads name on my phone.

**(Chad)**

_Hope I'm more than a cheap trick you played on yourself_

I hope Sonny was happy now, I was only a cheap trick, she needed someone better, it was time to let her go and find someone who I am too good for.

_But I do it so well_

I knew I couldn't though, ever.

_Yeah, I'm doing so well_

I am doing well though, I think I could move on.

_They follow me around_

All the tabloids followed me, every girl i looked at was my knew girl friend they were making me a man slut.

_I'll dance 'till the rain comes down_

_Stuck in the sand with the waves at my feet_

_And I wish you'd come crash into me_

_'Cause where you are is where I wanna be now_

_Where are you now?_

**(Sonny)**

_But when I leave_

I was going back, I knew Chads face on the magazines he was still hurt and I couldn't take it anymore.

_(S)he walks and (s)he talks and (s)he stirs my feet_

I played a trick on him I id in his closet and he walked in. He mumbled something along the lines of "Chad this is your first date since she left you can do it, you can do it." I silently giggle. He bends down to his shoes and touched my feet. His expression is hilarious. He looks at me and smiles "Suprise" I say

**(Chad)**

_Like she's sleeping next to me_

I like it better when she is with me again, and when she tells me she loved me even when she left.

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It doesn't matter if we're states apart_

_She loves me_


End file.
